Needs and Wants
by L my secret lover
Summary: Sakura lives a boring unemotional life until she is forced to spend time with her family at a secluded camp, but if Sakura thinks her family is bad. who is the person that Garra needs to protect her from?
1. 1 Vaction

**Needs and wants**

**I do not own Naruto for the whole story I don't fell like doing it for every chapters**

**Chapter one: "Vacation"**

She was 21 and she felt like she was 40. They had her working 12-hour shifts in the hospital with a 30 min lunch break.

"This is so inhuman" she thought to herself.

She was short for her age and strong.

She didn't have skinny any thing, but she didn't have any fat either she was strong. She had strong legs, arms and everything else except her hair witch was a pastel pink. When she was first born the doctor was unable to explain her unnatural hair color. He simply said it was a mutation and it would most likely change when she got older. But it never did.

Her face witch once held so much love and emotion was now impassive and cold. Yes she could fake emotion good enough if need be. But she only really did it around her family and friends so they wouldn't worry.

Speaking of her family she had to get home to pack. They wanted her to take a break from all her work, at first she had said no that she was fine but when her sensei had said it was needed that she be well rested for the possible chance of a fight from sound. There had been roumers of possible attack.

So now she had to head home to go pack for this trip. She hated being around her family expealy her cousins they were constantly fighting, and it gave her stronger headraces then usual. Now for the past 3 years she has had a constant headacs that even her sensei hadn't been able to get rid off. So now she was so use to it that she fond it to be almost comforting like a constant reminder that she was still alive and not a thing but a human.

So when she packed she needed extra strong Advil. She sighed just the thought of spending any more then two days with her family gave her a bit more pain. Nobody told her how long she would be there they just said "until your ready to rerun or we need you" not knowing how long to pack for she just grabed her biggest bag out of her storage and went to her closet.

She threw in some jeans thinking about the last time she had worn shorts she was 16 and had hated having to look at her almost manly muscular legs.

So she lived in jeans even when she was training or on a mission. She had learned how to simply by special type that was more breathable and flexible.

Next she threw in some low cut t-shirts. It wasn't like she wanted to show of. No. She just liked the feeling of air on Her skin. Then some underwear, mostly boy shorts. Some camis, socks, bras, pajama pants, and she stopped at the end of her closet to get some sweaters and she stared at something before tacking it. She then turned to get her ninja gear.

It was now 4 they are supposed to leave at 5. She supposed that if she toke her bag she had enough time to go meet naruto for his daily Ramon.

As she walked toward the roman shop she wondered what the future had in store for her. I mean she was 21 years old and she had no hobbies and did nothing other wise then work and the occasional night out with her friend's witch she rarely enjoyed.

When she arrived she herd a loud mouth fighting with the local dog trainer. "You know Kiba you should of told her before its to late now she's with me"

She sighed, "Here we go again she thought"

"Naruto I never got a chance to because she was always thinking about you"

It was then that they seemed to notice she was standing there.

"Oy sakura chan. Tell kiba here to leave me and Hinita -Chan alone"

"Leave me and Hinita- chan alone" Sakura said

Naruto rolled his eyes at her

She sat down and looked between the two.

"You know she's not a bowl of roman or a bone to go after"

"Of coarse" they said in unison in a rather annoyed voice like they had herd it said a million times before.

They had been through this fight at lest once a week that she saw.

She sighed

"Don't kill each other while i'm gone okay"

Naruto perked up and asked" hey sakura -chan how long will you be gone any way"

"I don't know," she honestly stated

"O"

From out of the corner of her eye she saw a blond blur and steep back in time to doge a bear huge from the blur

.  
"Ino pig how many times do I have to tell you I don't liked being touched"

"Sorry" said an annoyed ino as she rolled her eyes

"Sakura, Tsande wants to see you before you go"

"O thanks, well bye see you all when I get back. Say bye to every one else to please"

"Bye sakura chan"

As she walked away she wondered what the Hokaga would want with her now. Maybe it was to tell her that she couldn't go on "vacation".

"Ya right" she said out loud.

Witch got her a couple of strange looks. Witch she just sent glare back in return.

2

Well that's the first one i'm hopeing that it will get better this is my first story also I rele need a Bata reader as u can see I have a spelling problem.


	2. 2 The missin inside the missin

**Chapter 2:The mission inside the mission**

When Sakura arrived at the Hokages office she knocked twice then walked in.

Over the years there have been only a couple people who would just walk into her office without waiting for her to say it was okay, Naruto, kakishi, jiriya, shizina, and lastly the one walking in now Sakura.

"You asked for me sensei"

"Hmm" said the short tempered woman as she help up a finger and finished writing on what looked like a bulk sake order form.

Sakura stood there quietly for the next five minutes when she looked up at the clock it said it was 4:45.

She really needed to get over to meet her family.

As if on cue her teacher looked up and then spoke.

"I'm assigning you a mission"

Sakura did a little victory dance inside her head and waited for her to continue.

"And don't worry it will be wile you are spending time with your family"

Well she should of known she wasn't that lucky.

"We have recently gotten word that when orochicmaro did his body transfer it only postponed the 3erds Justus affect to his arms for about a year, and now he is looking for someone to fix his arms"

After hearing this Sakura's eyes enlarged but only a bit.

Tusande continued "he already knows that I would rather fight him to the death then heal him and I have reasons to believe that he has herd about you and I believe that when it comes to medical abilities are as good or possible ever better then me"

"Thank you Tusande-sama, but I don't see how that has any thing to do with a mission"

"Well we obviously need to protect you so for your mission you are to keep on guard all the time and.."

She was cut off "I don't want any one protecting me"

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Well I can't force it on you. Just be careful."

"Hai"

"Now go and enjoy your vacation"

"Ya right" she mumbled

"What was that"?

"I said thank you sensei"

"That's what I thought you said now go before you are late"

Sakura bowed low, and picked up her bag before she turned to leave.

"O and Sakura he will most likely send him"

"I know i'm ready to do it this time"

"Okay have fun"

"Hai" and with that she left to meet her family

Tusande sighed then said "I hope you know what I'm doing by sending you she will never trust me again"

"Well then you should have never asked me to help. I will be discrete.'

"I know. Thank you for doing this for me I know how busy you are. I will make arrangements for your accommodations"

"I'm not doing this for you i'm only returning the favor that she did for me"

With that he left. 

Sakura was supposed to meet her family at the gates of Konara. From a distance she could see her mother, father, grandparents then the worst part her cousins Sadao and Mieko. She could already hear them fighting. She walked up to her mother and asked why her aunt, who could usually control her children more then others, was not here.

"O ya she had a mission and asked that I give you this letter"

Sakura toke the letter written with a neat curvy hand writeing and she felt a twinge of jealousy because hers was so messy she was a "doctor" in the most sense. She hasty opened the letter.

Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry for asking this of you but other wise then me you are the only other ninja going to the camp and you know how dangres the journey is so can you please watch my kids. I know they can be a big pain but they are still innocent. So please do this for me. Just think of it as a mission

Love,

Cerina

Sakura stared at one word. Innocent. She then snorted in the most unladylike type of way.

She would do it only because them dieing would make her family sad.

She closed up the letter and slowly went over to where her two coicons were.

222

I spelled a lot of the Naruto names wrong and I no it so help plz


	3. 3 the journey day one

**Chapter 3: the journey day one**

Sadao the older of the two was yelling at Mieko his younger sister, whom she preferred to be around she also wanted to be a ninja and toke after her mother, but because she was six she was very annoying and was constantly annoying her older brother who is 12 and dare I say it a cry baby.

He cries over every thing. This is what tweaked Sakura. He was just so weak it made her sick she even had thoughts of ending his pathetic life. His goal for when he's older is to constantly mooch off his mother.

She sighed guess I better get this over with.

Sadao saw her first and asked very rudely "what the hell are you doing here"

Sakura monotounly replied, " I'm the one your mother asked to protect you"

"We don't need tecting ill just kicked there buts," Said the little ninja in training

"Well either way your mother asked me to stay close so that's what I intend to do"

And with a glare on Sakura's part they shut right up.

"Okay" said Sakura's father

"I want to reach the river before ten so we need to get going"

And with that they left Konarau.

Sakura was constantly glancing back to were the young people were only to see them still fighting.

She sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day

Mieko was tall for her age and she had long hai much like Sakura's her self except that it was brown instead of pink. She never knew why but for some reason she has always had a fetish with Sakura's hair so when it had finely grown to the length of her own she was siked. She was dragging a yellow blanket that had never left her side.

Sadao was actually very short. He had brown hair that was spiked in a way greatly like an old crush of hers with some dirty blond highlights. He was clutching to a necklace that had once belonged to his father who had died four years ago.

When the attacked during the chunin exams accrued eight years there father had been put into a comma and had died shortly after he died.

It had been a sad time for Sakura's family but it had given her more reason to hate the sound's leader. Witch in turn mad her have less of a lacking for" him" who had joined that snake.

She went back to watching the two demons and to watching and listing to her surroundings.

2

He was going to have to hurry. She was leaving at five according to Tsuande. It was now 5:45. It was all that old hags fault. It toke her forever to get the paper woke to were he was staying together. You figure with all the paper woke she had from being kage that she'd be a pro at it. He certainly was.

By the time he had left the gate at full speed it was six. He had an hour to make up for but that would be easy. The only thing running across his mind was being able to finally return the favor from six tears ago.

It was nine already and she was carrying Mieko she was out cold and Sadao was not far behind he was dragging his feet.

They needed to stop and her father knew it but they had to reach the river first how ever far ahead it was.

It was then that her mother suggested that her father carry Mieko while Sakura goes a head to find were the river is.

Sakura agreed immediately any thing to get away for just a moment.

She handed over Mieko then she was gone before he could properly grip her and she almost fell.

Sakura traveled at a high speed even for a ninja just thinking about getting away.

That's when to her disappointment she saw the river it was about a mile or so away from were she had left.

She figured they didn't expect her for a little bit longer so she sat down to watch the rapids.

He had arrived at were her family was but he couldn't find her any were, but he did sense a strong charka a mile off.

He decided it was best to check it out.

When he came closer to the charka he saw a river then a clomp of long pink hair lying down.

He could see that she was sleeping but it looked like she was having a bad dream from the way she was thrashing around.

He quietly slipped down the tree.

He was only doing this so that someone who could suppress his ninja wasn't seen so weak looking.

Well that's what he kept telling himself.

When he approached her he crouched down next to her and stared at her for around twenty minutes trying to figure out the best way to wake her up when he herd people approaching.

He climbed a great distance away then he throw a heavy rock into the river that she was laying next to.

It splashed her she woke up ammitltly, swearing.

He then sat down watching her getting ready for the night.

She had fallen asleep.

She couldn't believe it.

She had to hurry. She had no clue how long she'd been slapping and now...

"DAMIT"

They were already here.

She was so dead.

So she braced herself then it came

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU"

"Sorry dad I sort of fell asleep when u was taking a brake"

"We were just so worried about you hun"

"Ya I no you were mom. I'm sorry"

"We'll lets set up camp"

"Sakura you're sleeping with your cousins."

"Yes granfather" she said with a low bow

She toke Mieko in one arm and Sadao who was now asleep in her mother arms in the other.

She walked to were her grandmother had set up their mats and laid them down

Then she told her family that sense she had gotten such a good nap she would take first watch.

What she really wanted to do was take a bath.

After everyone was asleep that's just what she did.

She removed all her clothes except her under garments. Then went for a swim in the river.

She had to go quite a ways away to find a calm part of the river.

As she finished cleaning up and to go back to were her family was sleeping, to wake the next due to watch. There were two sets of eyes watching her. Both cold. Both unaware of each other. One a pale green the other a crimson color.

22

Well I had to write part of that twice cause my computer like froze in the middle and I forgot to save it. Lol but I think i'm getting a little better.


	4. 4 Day two

**Chapter 4: Day two **

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She could not remember what it was she was dreaming about only that it was painful, but she pushed it aside and went to work getting the kids ready for the long day ahead.

bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobo

He had watched her twisting in her sleep and he could here her whispering his name in an almost needy way.

He smirked just the thought of what his memory could do to her after so many years; she would be easy to brake.

Yes, he couldn't just take her he needed to break her to.

But, he would have fun doing it.

Boboboboobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

For the rest of the trip they would be following the river.

Sakura needed to be on full guard due to the kids running around and the dense forest next to them.

But sadly her mother was talking to her so he was a little distracted.

"Sakura dear all that im saying is that it would be nice, and you would make a great mother"

"Mom i don't need someone to have kids"

This was about the tenth time this month that her mother had brought up her lake of a boy friend.

" I know u keep saying that but you know that Shinto boy is always asking for you"

After naruto left Sakura became good friends with a boy a couple of years older then her. He was also a medic Nin, but he deals with recovery therapy.

"Mom he's just a good friend"

"Yes but he's smart, knows your field of work and he's not to bad looking."

Sakura had to agree with her mother on two of the three.

Shinto had no clue what her work was because she was realy an ambu but no one but only a couple of close people knew that, not even her family did.

She sighed

"Mom i have to go Sadao and Mieko just toke off."

With that said she toke off at a slightly rushed pace.

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

He watched her all night she was having what seemed like a nightmare but then he could hear her calling out that mans name. He knew that what that man did to her was bad but he figured she be over it by now.

But then again she was a weaker ninja.

Well at least that's what it seems like if she needed protection then... but she did need potation because she was needed for her ninja skills, so was she really weak.

He would have to see her skills' he was sure one day he would though.

When she woke up she seemed to not remember, maybe she didn't know she was calling out that traders name?

Well no matter what he had to keep up with her and she just toke off after two kids far away from the group.

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

It had only taken her a second to catch up with Sadao and Mieko. And they were still running.

Sure she could keep up with them easy enough and do it for far longer then they could but she didn't feel like it.

So she grabbed them by there collars and held then tight and said in her stern adult voice, "you two cant go running off i need to watch you and we have to stay with the group"

" But Sakura we thought we's scout ahead and kick all the bad guys buts so you wouldn't have ta"

"I just didn't want to be near you your ugly face gives me the willies"

O how she loved these two.

She lifted them off the ground and dropped her im fine act and put on her regular unemotional face, she swore once she saw Kakashi cringe at it.

Both children shuddered and cringed expecting her to become angry... she hadn't been truly angered in years the last time that happened she put a genin on the deathbed.

So now she was always level headed.

"I don't care what you want you two are to stay near me and in my sight at all times. Is that clear"

She dropped them after they vigersely shake there heads.

"Good. Now lets wait her for the others."

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

Sakura's mother was taking a brake and reached for her glass when it broke before she could touch it

Now she was a good woman who rarely cussed but when she did it was needed

"FUCK"

She turned to Sakura's father

"We need to move now and find the others something bad is about to happen"

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

Sakura was board. They had been waiting for twenty min.

The kids were over by the river. Maybe catching frogs.

She shrugged.

As long as there out of hair.

She laid back and stared up at the clouds.

She remembered when she was younger she use to do this with Shikamaru.

She almost laughed at the thought.

Just because Sakura was a heartless fool didn't mean that she wasn't lustful.

In truth she had dated just about every boy her age.

She remembered the day that Shikamaru had asked her to cloud watch with him.

As she lay down next to him he started calling out and pointing different shapes that he saw.

After a few shared ideas he leaned over her and planted a gentle kiss on her smooth lips.

they dated for a mouth then he realized that Ino was punning for him. And that was that.

She hadn't felt anything but a lust towards him so she had no bad felling afterwards.

plus she went right on to Kiba.

That was another story in itself.

She sighed that was a nice quite time before her family started dragging her out to that stupid camp.

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

She knew they had to hurry. It had been 20 min since she realized that. They still couldn't find Sakura and the kids.

She was getting really worried. And it was bad for her perfect complexion.

She looked over at her husband he had a determined and worried/stern look on his face.

He knew his wife had a very good sense of the future and he respected her, as rare as they were, serious chooses.

You see Sakura's mother was always a prankster that's why when Sakura brought Naruto home one day... well his life got alot more cautious after that, due to the three or more pranks the two played on him and his daughter a day.

But when his wife got serious he knew there was trouble ahead. So he was worried. They still could not find the others and because they had no other ninja's with them they had to stay together for fear of bandits.

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

Sakura was board so board she started throwing kunais at a tree when she had rid herself of all of her kunais she just stared at the leaf village sign she had subconsouisly made.

At that moment she herd Sadao scream, much like a little girl would, Sakura whipped her head around just as Mieko slipped into the ragging waters.

In a matter of seconds Sakura calculated how she would save her since she could not yet swim. She gave a heavy sigh, stood up then toke off telling Sadao to try and keep up.

Then Sakura dived into the water.

The water for some reason was freezing but, it wouldn't affect Sakura much because in a matter of seconds she reached the little girl pulled out a rope and began to reach for a kunai to tie it to but she grasped at nothing and then she remembered.

"SHIT"

The water was getting a little but of a problem all she could do was keep Mieko and her heads above the water untill a large rock decided to pop out of the water and hit her on the head knocking her out cold.

The water began to turn a diluted blood red color.

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

He knew she was in trouble and if he hadn't even begun his little game with her yet so he figured that once the little girl died he'd save his toy. But it seemed someone else had a different plan in mind...

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

He thought he'd have to save her from enemies not her own stupidity.

Never the less he still had to save her.

By the time he had stripped off his gourd to jump in and get her she had floated into the slightly more dangers and rapid part of the river. How she kept missing the rocks he'd never know.

He jumped in grabbed her by the arm that wasn't rapped around the little girl and tied a rope to a kunai, that he had actually had, and throw it at a tree.

Then he began to pull them out.

When he reached land he places her down and began to make a fire because she was on the break of hypothermia.

Once he had a roaring fire, thanks to a nice old ninja for teaching him a fire jutsu, he looked over her head wound it was not good. Not only was it deep it was not clean cut.

It was then that he realized he'd forgotten about the little girl but he soon remembered when an annoying boy ran up to him.

He stopped looked at him leaning over a bleeding Sakura.

Now Sadao may be a little jerk to Sakura but he had always believed her to be the strongest ninja he knew.

So at that moment he fainted.

He dragged the boy over by the cuff of his shirt and put him by the fire so he could keep a watch on him.

As he realized that Sakura wouldn't get warm with her cloths on and he had given the girl his only thermal blanket he blushed at the thought of what he had to do.

He remove all of her clothes in a fashion of witch a 2 year old removes a Barbie's clothes and he did it all with his eyes closed. When she was left with just her underwear he placed at wool blanket on her and moved the boy closer to the fire.

He bent down to cheek her head injury.

He sighed it didn't look good. She'd be lucky if she made it through the night.

He walked over to the little girl who was begging to wake up.

She opened her eyes and squinted at the person, no drop-dead sexy person standing above her.

She couldn't see him very well because off the setting sun in her eyes but she knew who it was it was required for all academy students to know.

"Kazekage-sama what are you doing here?"

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

This took a wile and is short because off finals and stuff but schools out and so is my social life so more computer time for me. Well i tried to make it a little more interesting. And thank you for my whole one review. Quite pathetic but hey who knows maybe ill get more because you all love me. If u have any request or ideas let me here them im fine with mean comments just don't dies the misspelling it get annoying. Ill tries to update soon!


	5. 5 the need of a life

**Chapter 5 the need of a life**

Gaara had done all he could for her wound. Which wasn't much. He had never relay carried any medical sac. All he had was what was on his back. he had taken large strips of cloth to try and stop the bleeding which helped a little. The little girl who was watching very closely did the rest of it.

after watching him try to help Sakura she stood up walked over to him and said meekly "I could help you if u wish. We are learning firt aid in school"

Gaara looked up at the girl. She couldn't be more then eight. He shrugged. If she thought she could help her more the he could then she could.

He stood up and went to sit down by the tree and watched her.

she was a little scared but she knew she had to be strong for Sakura. 

She really wasn't into the whole gore and blood thing and the only thing they were aloud to work at the academy were dummies, but she was sure she could do it.

so with that last thought the little six year old stood up and walked over to Sakura's idle form.

she removed the cloth and set it aside. the womb looked good. it was clean and not to big.

she herd a thump and turned around.

Gaara was walking up beside her and said "it was a lot bigger a second ago"

she shook her head "Sakura once said she had magical powers."

"hn"

he walked back to his tree and she rewrapped Sakuras head.

_Sakura never did like the concept of being "merely a human" in fact she had moments were she thought of ways in witch she could burn it out of her, her humanity that is._

She hated at the moment watching her younger self throw herself at Sasuke and become happy when he was around then sad when he left.

Emotions.

They were useless things. she wanted them gone of the few that she felt. In those moments of human weakness she had felt, and part of her, a voice, had always wanted it gone.

so when she had at times thought that maybe the sound nin's leader have had the right idea experiment wise.

now her dream...nightmare was taking her further back to her lowest point. she was crying and Ino. INO! Helped her out, fought her fight.

Sakura hated all humans. Mostly Sakura hated her human self and wanted it gone.

but the little Sakura looked up from her crying her eyes had become shade of green that was nearly white and said in a low voice.  
"NO!!!!"

And that thought and voice was blasted into the corner of her mind were little Sakura hoped it would stay until she had seen no felt.

As soon as the young girl fell asleep Gaara moved and did a quick but complex mind clearing Justu on the girl and moved further away to watch her.

she looked torn as she slept. he wondered for a moment if she was having another dream of that traitor.

Not that he cared. but still he hoped she would stop mumbling it was very annoying. and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her distressed form.

Sakura sat up she was next to a fire and further down was another fire.

she sighed

and then she remembered what had happened her hand flew to her head.

Healed. All of it. Good.

She stood up and saw the kids.

She started walking to the other fire were she herd her parents talking.

"I knew we never should of let her become a ninja she's barley human any more."

"Dear of you paid attention you'll of figured it out."

"Figure what out" said her confused father

"she changed after the 2end attack. When she had to fight that Uchiha boy"

"she should of never stepped in Naruto could take care of himself and.."

" He would of died" spoke a too calm Sakura

"you people never will understand because you're all so weak that's what it means to be human weak emotional fools"

her eyes seems to have darkened thought her mother

Sakura looked at her parents with disgust and turned away to carry on her aunts mission by watching the kids and she called back

"ill take the next watch"

and her parents just stared at there daughter waiting for more but there never was any more she never lets her emotions push her.

He watched his toy she was perfect and she was strong.

she was turning out the way he planned.

he smirked to himself

then turned around and continued with his playing as a man with silver hair whimpered

"what's wrong Kabouto no master to help you"

and his laugh filled the air.

the next day Sakura awoke with a head ack

"grrr"

one of these days im gunna

she was soo tired the charka she used to heal herself when see was unconscious was a special charka like the stuff you use to shield your charka but different.

she was the first one awake like usual.

she decide to try and train away her pain.

Gaara had fallen into a deep trance

it was like a deep sleep but he wasn't sleeping

he was having a trance dream.

his uncle had a katana to a persons throat.

Although he did not know who the person was he knew she was important to him.

He was yelling but he couldn't be herd.

Then he tried to run but his legs they were dissolving!

he could only her the sound of the blade as it cut across the persons throat

they didn't ever scream nor did they seem to wince.

Maybe they were knocked out

he hoped so there was something unnerving about this person

he woke up and tried to find the girl

she was training in the clearing on the other side of him

he move closer so he could watch.

bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

sakura had started her training by centering herself.

then she went at it kicking a defensless tree

she had decided it would be dangres to use chakura

after her legs felt good and streached she went to her arms.

when bothe appendeges were streached she did a few combos

she had gotten rele good at taijutsu.

thanks too Rock lee

he was always asking her out and she was always making deals with him and he always lost.

untill she needed him she needed to better herself

she had walked up to him during training and had asked for another bagin to be made

she had said that if he could bring her taijutsu up to naruto's level then she would go on a date with him.

he of coarse aggred and so it had begain.

she and lee had worked for a good half of year together when they relized her problem she was not like the other female ninja's

no she couldn't move like them because she put strenth into her hits not flexibiliy.

once they had that figured out in a matter of weeks and muh streaching and sped traimg she had come to the level of acceptance.

she then sighed rached down to change the cloth under her leg waights they used to be lee's now he had bigger one and she got his.

they were a little over 90 pounds and they made her bleed when she moved to much.

so she neede to change the cloth.

she sat down and recalled the one date she had gone on with him it was well romantic to an overly annoying extent.

it was a candle light dinner under a full moon with lee...lee singimg to her god she went home and spent the whole night staring at a wall tramitized.

she got up after she was finished and shiged she could here the kids yelling at each other.

and she never even got to break a sweat .

"dam"

she walked back.

bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

Garra never wanted her to leave he was annilizing her moves

and he enjoyed watching her peroid.

she was so strong and yet as she peeled of the blood stairen cloth nothing in not ever her eyes showed pain.

she was ...well she was level thats all that came to mind.

bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

well that toke orever i had so much to do this summer and i was never home for more then 3 days. so i will probley be doing more cause i coud always say i was doing a school projet lol.

its not so great but i was pushing it out and aot has happed to i have changed alot.

i like revewis thax for those few who have done so.


	6. 6 Memories and other things

I DON'T OWN THE WHOLE NARUTO THHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 5:Memories and other things**

As Sakura walked back to the camp the fighting became louder

"What do u mean you don't remember, the man, the one that was wet and looked really pissed"?

Mieko just gave him a weird look and turned her head to the side like a dog would.

"HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU"

"I'm sorry I just don't recall"

"What's all this nonsense about? Its to early for you guys to be fighting your going to..."

"Don't worry Sakura-Nissan every one is already up." the little girl said with big puppy dog eyes

"O okay"

Then to cover up her mistake she told them to get ready to go.

"Hai "She watched the two run away most likely to get breakfast from their grandmother.

She wondered about the man that Sadao had clamed to see now that she thought about it; she didn't remember pulling herself out of the water.

She would have to think about this more later, she needed to get her family going. She wanted to get to the camp by nightfall.

She walked over to start pursuing her family to move she had a bad felling and didn't want to stay another night out in the woods with the dam kids.

_Okay this is were I'm (finely) going to start making it a little more cough rated cough higher_

Sasuke was having a hard morning. He had not only made poor Kabuto pass out, but he had also had the pleasure or torture to see his toy moving in such a destructive way. It had made him a little aroused.

And now he had to find a certain something for a quickie.

Her name was not important nor was the color of her eyes or the habits she had.

She was female, didn't smoke and looked well for someone in her position. Well I think looking well is what got her into her position.

At the moment a man, who's name she was only to say if screaming it, weather it be in pain or bliss, was pounding in and out of her. She knew that he was in a hurry because he wasn't snapping at her for not pleasuring him more.

Her name didn't matter because all she was to him was a quickie and he never screamed, moaned or even said any ones name beside Sakura.

Sasuke was not finding as much pleasure in it as he should, the release wouldn't happen.

So he pulled out of it and sat it up and pushed into its mouth and he started pumping and it was choking on his cock but he doesn't care he can get another if it breaks. Finally he releases. He may have been in a hurry but he didn't want to leave until it swallowed, it always had to swallow. And it did. He left

Sakura was realized they would be at the camp around five that night and it should be easy traveling from here on out, the kids were behaving for once and she had quite time for her and her thoughts.

She was training on expanding her charka out to try and read smaller life forms like birds and other things.

This was a technique she was able to perfect only because of Neji-san.

Witch brought up another memory of her dating times.

_"Haruno-san?" questioned the Hyuga prodigy_

_"Are you sure you would like to try this? It will take a lot of work and you will be quite tired for a long time"_

_"Yes, and please there's no need to be so proper we are friends i believe"_

_"Yes, I believe we are Sakura-san"_

_"Okay then we should begin soon"_

_"We will discuses this over dinner"_

_"Dinner?"_

_"Well I believe what I was supposed to say was, that it would do me great honor if you would join me for dinner. And we may discus your charka training there"_

_"O... okay"_

_"I will arrive to pick you up at eight"_

_"That will be fine"_

In the end she had ended it because in simple terms he was prude and with training over she no longer had any need for him.

Gaara was following, wondering what the place he was to be staying at was like.

He wondered if he should have gone ahead to check it out.

He could remember the last time the Hokage had gotten him accommodations.

_"Hai Tsunade-san and thank you for finding a place for us at the last moment"_

_"Naw, it was a breeze you and Kankuro are always welcome"_

_"I'm only sorry I could not find you better place but since it was at the last moment..."_

_"Hai, we are very sorry for that we didn't think we would be coming here but kankuro had wanted to come to see the parade"_

_"Yes, yes I see. Well enjoy your stay"_

_"We always do, thank you"_

_" O and Gaara-san"_

_"Yes"_

_"Tomorrow I will be having a very important meeting so I will not see you after this and please do not try and see me unless it is needed"_

_"Hai"_

_Of coarse he had thought that it was suspicious but he simply walked out with his brother and followed the instructions of the paper Tsunade had given his._

_"So brother dearest. Are you not so exited about the pared tomorrow, I know I am. I wonder what the place she has fond for us is like..."_

_There he goes again he's always rambling on._

_"Gaara why did you not tell Tsunade the other reason as to why we are here."_

_"Well I didn't want you to be killed that is why"_

_"So, again why would she kill me"?_

_Sigh "since Tsunade is like Sakura's mother then I'm sure she does not wish to no that you have come her to fuck her senseless"_

_"Good point"_

_"I don't get what she sees in you"_

_"Well I have the only thing it takes to date her, a cock!"_

_"Are you sure we are related_

_"Hey, umm Gaara can I see that paper"_

_"Here, what's the problem"_

_"I believe that we are at the hotel"_

_" I looked up the sign read the Purple Elephant"_

_This was it. So why was Kankuro's eye twitching then? I read the other part 'gay's specialty hotel'_

_"She got us a sweet did she not" asked a slightly calmer Gaara_

_"A sweet in a gay hotel" said an irritated Kankuro_

_"Now I know why she did not wish for me to see her"_

_"Gay hotel"_

_"With a direct tab to the Hokage herself"_

_That's when kankuro finely got that._

Well I did learn 2 good things about that trip one a mans moans were very annoying and two Kankuro never did end up fucking Sakura because he ended up being gay.

Now I had a lot of possibilities for living quarters going though my head.

Sakura sighed in relief they had the camp in sight.

"Sakura hurry up, you're needed to get the door open"

The door to the camp was charka locked. With her families signature on it that's the other reason why they usually needed either herself or her aunt to go.

As she reached the door she put her hand on the lock and said kai. The door unlocked and a rotten smell hit them hard.

Sakura knew that smell anywhere.

She took a step in and sure to her instincts there it was the thing that had created that sicking smell.

Gaara watched as the girl went in to the camp. He believed that she could stay out of trouble long enough for him to settle into his living place.

As he remembered Tsunade had said that it was on the other side of the woods of her place to the north. He walked to it.

Well he had to say one thing, he was pleased it had to have had at least four rooms and looked newly brand new. Maybe this was her way of saying sorry for the last incident.

The house had a big oak door witch opened into a grand ballroom. He walked up the stairs to his right was the bedroom that he decided to take. It was a dark tan color and had a HUGE bed with black comforter; he would not likely sleep in it a lot. He had to watch her while she slept just to make sure she didn't get killed.

"God grandma you would think that you would of remembered to take out the trash it smells"

"Well I'm sorry Mieko but I told grandpa to do it"

poor grandpa was unfortunately not there to get yelled at though because he got voted to take out the rotted garbage.

Mieko had on a face mask that made her voice a little muffled.

"Well it smelled like someone was dead in here" 

"psh posh. No one can get into here"

Sakura walked in now from 'securing the perimeter'

"Get ready for bed now and tell your brother Mieko"

"O, but its only 7"

"If you want to go fishing with great grandpa tomorrow morning you have to be in bed early you should know how early he leaves"

"Hai Sakura- Nissan"

In her family going fishing was a huge thing. Every year they held a contest to see who could catch the biggest one. Sakura had never caught on in her life, so she never went fishing. But every morning around 500 they would all climb into her grandfather's boat to go fishing till dinner. They would bring lunch.

Sakura stayed here and usually trained now a day, but when she was younger she used to read, but only for joy nothing for training. It was her time. But that was a long time ago.

As she heard the children get ready for bed she walked to the other side of the small 3-bedroom camp. To the side that was all windows and she looked out over the window. She sensed something out there. but could not figure out what it was, it seemed so familiar though.

Gaara walked over to the balcony of his room it was getting dark out. He looked out over the river. He could sense the enemy.

"Just you try. I'll be there to take you out"

_**Just you try.**_

Okay ppl sorry I've had soo much homework and I had to Wright another story for my English class and it was 19 pages long and then my teacher gave me a 65 on it so I'm really pissed. I hope to get more, and better, lemons in soon but I really want to know what ppl think and who else I should have had been with Sakura! And reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. mornings truly do suck

Mornings truly do suck

Mornings truly do suck 

_Okay so u don't get all eww on me there is a short yaoi part in hear so be ware._

--

Sakura was the first one up in the morning. She had to get the kids up and ready for the day. She had slept on the couch. It was okay, a little lumpy but she'd live.

She walked over the little kitchen and started making breakfast.

She was deep in thought about what to do in her spare time today when she sensed her father trying to sneak up on her. Unfortunately when he went to hit her on the arm she was already at the table setting it with eggs, bacon, hash brown (her fathers favorite) and a variety of cut fruit. She was also cooking the children's favorite, and her specialty, crêpes.

Her father and grandfather were already at the table devouring the hash brown ,wich looked like cat food to her, when the tired looking children were usurered into the kitchen by her peppy grandmother.

"You sure look happy," grumbled Sakura

"Why shouldn't I be we ARE going fishing. O dear I do wish you would go with us."

"No. I believe I will pass on this one"

She looked to the wall on her right, there laid pictures, from the last ten years, of the winners of their fishing competition, every year it was always either her mother or Sadao who won.

She shook her head. Along with that her father and grandfather would always try hard, they'd be out all night and even try and use new and expensive equipment to win, but they never managed to. At best they'd get runner up.

--

Gaara sat up he was wide-awake and annoyed. For some reason unknown to him he was not able t get any sleep.

So he went to sit in a tree that had fallen out over the lake. It was a wonderful view but he had another reason for being there.

He knew that Sasuke was getting very egger to see the girl. To be truthful he wanted to stay there all night and keep watch but he knew that part of his new life was getting a little bit of shut eye, unfortunately that's all he got was shut eyes his mind wandered all night.

It was day around five when he gave up and went to go watch the lake but not before getting his golden nectar, his lifeline, his hot coco.

Then he walked up to his tree. It would be rather hard for a normal person to get on because they would have to crawl along the ignoramus root system to get to the part that was acctacly out on the river.

He sat down and took a sip of coco. It is moments like that with his coco that he let himself completely relax as he stoke his feet into the water.

--

Sakura had a Sai smile on her face as she waved bye to her family for the day.

She was happy they were gone. She could now get some work done. But not before she cheeked out her old club house.

When she was younger and left alone she would come to a tree that had fallen out onver the river to read. She loved the view.

She walked to the border of her families property and in to the woods. Just barley hidden to the camp was a huge root system. she could just imagine the view on the other side.

she went to go jump over but half way over something caught her eye.

On the trunk of the tree were four ugly things.

SASKURA

+  
SASUKE  
FOREVER

on her way down from the jump she took out a kunai and slashed a huge chunk out of the wood with the words on, it floated downstream.

_-- _

Sasuke was washing in the river when a large piece of wood floted downstream

'well it seems that my toy is a little different then when I left. What a same it would have been easier the old way , for her that is I think I like it this way more fun.

Sasuke stepped out of the river and walked over to the tied up kabuto.

"you seem down. what's wrong don't like the position? Well then why dont we try it doggy style"

he place the naked kabuto on his knees and stood behind him

"I don't prefer one over he other but you always liked playing the dog"

Kabuto let out a muffled scream as Sasuke began to pound into his already leaking hole.

--

Sakura sat down at the topmost branch on her fallen tree and gazed out over the water to the other side of the narrow lake.

For some unknown reason she felt a ominous aura coming form that side, it made her uneasy seeing her family was out on the lake.

She decided to go to the other side and try to figure out what this feeling was.

As she leapt off her branch and onto the water as she began to race across the water. Taking a mental check on all the equipment she had brought with her. She thought to herself that at least her day would not be wasted and she may find something to entertain herself with.

--

so im sorry that it has been like forever but been hugely busy getting a job and all. REVIEW PLZ it fuels me you know makes me wanna write more.


End file.
